


What Happens in the Dark

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-09
Updated: 2000-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Some people kiss in a haunted house.  You decide who.





	What Happens in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    What Happens in the Dark
    
    	Fraser had almost decided that he ought to have taken Constable Turnbull's
    suggestion about tying their group together with their lanyards.  Instead,
    he and Inspector Thatcher had shared a 'look.'  He'd had to bite his
    lip to hide the smile trying to appear when the Inspector had covertly
    rolled her eyes at him.  The idea of visiting a haunted house had been
    Turnbull's as well, in response to an order from higher up that there
    be some sort of office bonding event.  Surprisingly, Inspector Thatcher
    had agreed rather readily (while adamantly vetoing the lanyard notion),
    so Fraser had fallen in line, then quickly called Ray to convince him
    to come along. 
    
    	Practically as soon as they had entered the building, all four of them
    had been separated:  Meg, Turnbull, Ray, and himself.  So now he was
    standing somewhere inside a giant haunted house, unable to get any kind
    of bearings among the strobe lights and cast shadows.  Fraser was in
    some kind of corridor, a section between displays.  He was constantly
    being jostled by other people wandering through, some meandering and
    laughing, others running and screaming in fright.  Suddenly, one of the
    faceless bodies pressed up against him, not only crushing his body to
    the wall but holding it there. 
    
    	A strong, well-formed body was moulded to Fraser's, and a familiar voice
    said, "Shh, Fraser.  It's just me."  Then a warm mouth smoothed itself
    against his own, and a flexible tongue worked its way in, exploring and
    exciting the depths of the Mountie's mouth.  His knees buckled, and he
    wrapped his arms tightly around his temporary captor, while the lights
    flashed and swirled to the side and people continued to stream by, oblivious.
    
    	In another secluded area of the haunted house, another member of the
    RCMP was moaning and quivering under the onslaught of a hungry, seeking
    mouth while two bodies fused through layers of clothing.  A breathless
    whisper of "Just for tonight" slipped out and fell unnoticed among the
    passerby. 
    
     - end - 


End file.
